Un mundo de ilusiones y pesadillas
by Arjuy
Summary: -Olvida todo lo ocurrido aquí y vive, André,…por favor vive


**Ilusiones y pesadillas**

-¿es que aun no lo entiendes?... ¡ELLA TERMINARÁ PROVOCANDO TU MUERTE!...-Exclama Alain, preso de la indignación

Me revuelvo incómodo en el lecho, sin contestar. Ya han sido demasiadas las reprimendas en ese día y no estoy con el ánimo de escuchar una más.

_-…si la hubiese conocido antes…_

Alain bufa molesto, entendiendo que una vez más, su amigo no tomará en cuenta las advertencias, y eso le hace enojar

Se que normalmente estallaría en un ataque de ira, pero en esta ocasión, no lo hace

Su voz se vuelve inusualmente queda

-Hablar contigo es inútil... tú me estás obligando…

Sale mis decir más, pero entiendo su advertencia

_-Creo que simplemente ser completamente feliz…no estaba escrito en mi destino…_

-.-.-…-

_- "hasta pudo ser peor…da gracias a Dios de que no fue así"_

Suspiro pensativo, lo dicho por mi amigo es verdad, he pasado por un gran peligro.

Solo para verificar, nuevamente dirijo mi vista al espejo cercano

_-Un labio partido,…moretón en la mejilla,…. gran herida sobre la ceja, cerrada por seis puntos…y eso es solo lo que se vé…_

Un relámpago ilumina la habitación

-"_poco faltó para que el golpe comprometiera seriamente su ojo izquierdo"_

Las palabras del doctor Lassone, nuevamente retumban en mis oídos, como un eco interminable que hace perfecta combinación con la sinfonía del agua chocando contra el vidrio de mi ventana.

_-"¡pudo perder un ojo!... ¿entiende la gravedad de lo ocurrido?"_

Cierro los ojos, negándome a contemplar esa posibilidad y mi mente divaga, mientras me reprendo a mi mismo por lo ocurrido.

_-Ella no tiene la culpa. Es parte de su naturaleza. Siempre ha sido muy impulsiva…yo debí tener más cuidado…_

Un gran vacío se forma en mi pecho, la verdad todo esta lo suficientemente mal como para que Boilé ordene mi alejamiento del grupo

-_tal vez… no es tan mala idea…._

Me acerco a la ventana y mis ojos nuevamente se pierden en el oscuro paisaje

- _no me gustan las tormentas…_

Lágrimas en mis mejillas empiezan a correr, lo mismo que las gotas que chocan contra los cristales de la ventana mi habitación

_-Debo hacer lo correcto…_

_-.-.-.-..-_

Miro el reloj y suspiro

La convalecencia ha sido breve, todo gracias a mi insistencia, pero apenas son las dos de la tarde y ya no tengo ánimos para nada

_-__No debes deprimirte…nadie debe darse cuenta….además aun hay mucho trabajo pendiente y trabajo es trabajo,…así que quiero un rostro lleno de vida…todo está bien…la procesión se lleva por dentro…siempre ha sido así y seguirá siendo_

-.-.-.-.

Tomo aire, trato de calmarme pasando una mano por mi cabellera y salgo rumbo a su cuarto, donde seguramente ella me espera.

_-Mostraré al mundo y a ti, la mejor de mis sonrisas,…solo quiero estar a tu lado un poco más…solo un poco más_

Abro suavemente la puerta, intentando no despertarla si acaso ella sigue dormida.

Me detengo súbitamente en la puerta, Oscar esta sentada en el suelo, temblando abrazada a sí misma, con los ojos fijos en el infinito, susurrando cosas ininteligibles.

Aprieto los puños…quiero romper algo… quiero llorar….quiero que esta pesadilla termine…

-.-.-..-

-André…

No contesto nada, inexplicablemente aturdido al sorprenderla demasiado débil y sin su caparazón.

Solo acierto a ofrecerle mi mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie

-André, ¿Como te encuentras? -Pregunta viéndome a los ojos.

Por un instante mis labios tiemblan

-Estoy bien Oscar,….no fue nada…no tienes por qué preocuparte…-indico tratando de dar un tono jovial a mi voz

Oscar me mira con más cuidado, han pasado varios días, pero los rastros de las heridas siguen presentes

-¿Aun te duele?

Acerca la mano tratando de tocarme, pero me alejo con disimulo, deseando no darle un mensaje equivocado. Pese a todo, necesito un poco de tiempo y espacio para evaluar la situación

-.-.-.-..-

_-¡__idiota!... __-se regaña a si misma__-… claro que aun le duele...y todo fue por tu culpa_

_-.-.-.-.-_

Bajo la mirada. Tratando de retomar el papel al que estoy acostumbrado

-Ya estoy mucho mejor, Oscar… ¿no lo ves?...si no fuese así el doctor Lassone no hubiese autorizado mi vuelta al trabajo…-Digo con voz calmada-…además ya estaba cansado de estar postrado en cama, oyendo los reclamos de la abuela

Los ojos de Oscar se entrecierran y su rostro se relaja sonriendo levemente.

-Ahora me toca preguntar, a mí, Oscar,…-digo sentándome en una silla cercana e invitándola con un ademán a hacer lo mismo-… ¿como te sientes?

-Algo adolorida...-Dice quejándose mientras accede a que le revise las curaciones que tiene en el brazo

Las vendas están demasiado ajustadas y dejan marcas sobre sus brazos, cuidadosamente empiezo a cambiarlas

-esto no se quedará así…

Masculla entre dientes, quizás "recordando" el incidente que la ha dejado en ese estado

-…voy a atraparlo…

-Tranquila, Oscar…quédate quieta, no dejas que haga bien mi trabajo…-protesto intentando que olvide el tema

-Lo siento, André,…pero aunque me lo pidas, no debo… ¡no puedo hacerlo!…

Aprieta los puños en un vano intento de contenerse, yo retengo la respiración por unos segundos

-…cada vez que lo recuerdo…

- debes tranquilizarte, Oscar…estos arranques deben parar, no te llevarán a nada bueno

-¡MALDITO CABALLERO NEGRO!… ¡JURO QUE LO HARÉ PAGAR POR ESTO!

-¡OSCAR!…

-¡NO!…-Se incorpora con violencia-…¡No voy a perdonarlo…ni voy a tranquilizarme!…¡ÉL TE HIRIÓ!...-exclama furiosa, para casi de inmediato bajar la mirada avergonzada-…te hirió y fue por mi culpa

-Cálmate, Oscar…no te pongas así...-tomo entre mis manos una de las suyas, en un intento de calmarla-….yo estoy bien…tú también los estás…aquí no ha pasado nada….

-No puede pasarte nada…no voy a permitirlo…

-Oscar…

Ella levanta los ojos y me mira intensamente, por un momento no puedo moverme, atrapado por aquella mirada. Siendo preso por ella.

Pero esto no puede durar…

-Oscar,…lo siento, pero Boilé me dio muchas tareas, el trabajo no espera…-me levanto interrumpiendo el momento

-¿tienes que irte?

-Si…como te dije estoy completamente repuesto, y por lo tanto, soy el afortunado poseedor de una lista de pendientes infinita… -digo mirando el reloj con fingida alegría-… recuerda que al "general" le gusta mantenernos ocupados.

Sonrío y suelto la noticia como si nada, intentando lo tome de la misma forma

-…incluso…se le ha ocurrido que debo hacer un pequeño viaje

-¡¿eh?!

-Si…tú sabes…a hacer una…una… inspección de las tropas…

-¿Te iras por mucho tiempo?

La pregunta era esperada, pero extrañamente me siento sorprendido y desarmado ante ella

-S-si…-Digo titubeante mientras me levanto en pos de la puerta-..s..so..son…órdenes….no puedo negarme...lo...lo siento.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Óscar siente que le falta el aire. No podía ser…un traslado así tenía que haberle sido comunicado con anterioridad

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Pero… ¡André!...yo soy tu oficial superior… ¡yo soy quien da las órdenes!... demonios, ¡ESTO ES INACEPTABLE!

Aunque su voz suene fuerte, y esté dando órdenes, casi siento calidez y afecto en ella.

_-Es oficial, ¡estoy enloqueciendo!…_

Suspiro y niego con la cabeza.

_-A veces olvido cuán lejos estás… si te hubiese conocido antes…_

_-.-.-.-.-._

Oscar empieza a inquietarse, no sabe que clase de sensación es aquella.

Soledad, pérdida, frustración…no, no lo sabe

Lo único que sabe, es que no es nada bueno

Una rabia inmensa comienza a dominarla, se siente tan impotente.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

-No puedo negarme.

-¿no?... ¿por qué no?..-Pregunta con disgusto, deteniéndome fuertemente por un brazo

Una vez más Oscar Jarjayes, comienza a perder los estribos

-No… ¡No, Oscar!...

Agito el brazo y trago saliva intentando despejar mi garganta antes que termine de cerrarse

_-¡NO OTRA VEZ!..._

Siento las lágrimas formarse en mis ojos, pero otra vez me niego a dejarlas caer.

_-No puedo más,…. quisiera que todo esto fuera un mal sueño, quisiera despertar en este instante y que nada de esto fuera real_

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

El temblor ante su toque…el temblor en aquellos ojos, que desde siempre han sido su refugio y consuelo, la confunden

Y no es que haya dejado de mirarla con el mismo cariño y ternura que siempre. Es…es como si algo malo estuviera pasando

Los ojos de esmeralda en suplican silencio

-.-.-.-..-

-L..lo siento...yo...-suelta su agarre, bajando la cabeza avergonzada

-_Soy un tonto…debí mantener la calma_…-me reprocho a mi mismo-…Esta bien, Oscar...no…no te preocupes….todo esta bien…

-No, no es cierto…algo esta muy mal…

Se abraza a si misma y siento su incertidumbre,…siento su dolor,… porque busca una explicación, una que nunca llegará.

_-¡Dios!_

Cierro los ojos reprimiendo el deseo de decirle cuanto la aprecio y cuanto me importa

_-Incluso, más de lo que me atrevería a admitir_

Hasta hace unos momentos, estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer, pero me equivocaba.

-_Si me alejo de ti, tal vez deje de sufrir…pero no sé si podré…no sé si tendré el valor suficiente…prefiero aprovechar este poco tiempo a tu lado…estar junto a ti aunque a veces ni siquiera notes mi presencia_

Otra vez, aquellas molestas gotas de agua salada intentan brotar, pero no podrán…una gran sonrisa las contendrá.

-No pienses tonterías, Oscar…solo es hora de que me marche.

Miento con una sonrisa, odiando cada sílaba que sale de mi boca

_-Si tan solo pudiera despedirme…decirte "deseo que mejores"…."cuídate"…o "te quie…_

Una sensación de pesadez invade mi cabeza y por breves instantes todo se torna borroso.

-¡André!...-Oscar me llama con preocupación

-¡Uf!...perdón,…creo que la presión me jugó una mala pasada…-me disculpo mientras intento nuevamente recuperar el control

-Aun no estas bien… ¡deberías cuidarte y no hacer esfuerzos! -protesta Oscar-… ¡hacerte trabajar cuando aun no te has recuperado del todo! ¡YA ME ENCARGARÉ DE BOILÉ EN CUANTO LO VEA!

Solo niego con la cabeza, mientras recojo apresuradamente los implementos usados en la curación

-Ve a descansar…y vuelve cuando te sientas mejor

La miro en silencio, pensando en que extrañaré esos ojos

-Claro que si.

Miento con la mejor y más tranquilizadora de mis sonrisas

-Nos veremos pronto...

Me mira largamente, y aunque deseo con todo mi corazón que haga o diga algo, que me grite nuevamente, o me pida que me quede, nada sucede, ella simplemente se limita a mirarme con nostalgia, sus labios sellados y su cuerpo inmóvil delante de mí.

Con pasos lentos abandono aquel lugar y subo a mi alcoba para empezar a empacar e irme de aquí tan pronto como me sea posible.

_-Jamás haría algo que pueda herirte…pero en ciertos casos una mentira, es mejor que una cruel verdad…todo el dolor que siento es mío,…solo mío,…toda esta carga debe ser arrojada, solo sobre mí_

Mi corazón late fuerte mientras traspaso la gigantesca puerta

Olvidando por un momento el frío invernal suelto la bufanda que cubre mi cuello

Es como si estuviese perdiendo todo el aire

_-No puedo sacármela de la mente….solo puedo repetirme "si la hubiese conocido antes…"_

Me siento en una banca del jardín

Las palabras de Boilé resuenan en mis oídos mezclándose extrañamente con imágenes de ella

_-"Es usted un excelente médico, pero debo advertirle que no es correcto ocupar la mayor parte de su tiempo en una paciente"_

Suspiro llevándome la mano al rostro, en un intento de calmar mi propia consciencia, repitiéndome que lo dicho por Boilé es lo correcto

Que aquella mujer de fuerte carácter, de gran valor, que a veces me mira con desprecio o con inocencia, que un día se aferra a mí y otro me mira como a un desconocido o peor aun como un enemigo

_-Es solo una paciente más del sanatorio…._

Miles de imágenes pasan por mi mente, miles de momentos

Días en que su mirada ya no es la misma, días en que me observa desde la lejanía evitando todo contacto conmigo…como si toda la luz que iluminaba su vida se apagara de repente.

Días en que la miro, le sonrío, y ella se esconde.

Días en que es una guerrera que blande la espada para proteger lo que más aprecia

_-"Internada desde sus 14 años…trauma emocional debido a la muerte de su padre… alucinaciones… vive en un mundo irreal…accesos violentos…paciente peligrosa… Esquizofrenia catatónica"…._

Era lo escrito en su historial

_-"…n__o hay nada que se pueda hacer…esto es progresivo, los medicamentos la controlan un poco, pero solo eso_"… - las palabras del doctor Lassone volvieron a sonar en mi mente_-…"tal vez en un tiempo cambien las circunstancias,…la medicina esta en constante avance…pero no puedo asegurarte nada"…_

Aprieto mis sienes con desesperación…no quiero saber nada,…no quiero sentir nada…ni seguir escuchando esa voz retumbando en su cabeza

_-¡Rayos! …¡Odio esta impotencia!_

Mis manos paran de repente una pequeña lágrima que pugna por salir

_-soy fuerte, así que sé que yo podré con esto….guardaré este dolor, solo para mi,…sé que yo podré con él._

-.-.-..-.-.-

-¡Hey, André…no me digas que te vas sin despedirte!...

Agito mi cabeza como despertando de un sueño y miro hacia el frente, descubriendo a mi colega y mejor amigo

-¿Aun me guardas rencor? –pregunta sentándose a mi lado

-Te juro que no

-No tendrías por qué, amigo,… el asunto de la beca es algo caído del cielo,…además no es que te estén despidiendo o algo así

-Si, Alain…es una gran oportunidad…sería un tonto si no la aceptara

Alain finge una sonrisa que le devuelvo en igual medida, después de todo es un buen amigo.

Todos sus reclamos, e incluso la denuncia acerca de mi "particular preferencia hacia Oscar", fueron solo intentos de salvarme…lo sé

Además, a decir verdad, pese a no ser mi decisión lo aceptaba porque lo necesitaba, necesitaba el tiempo y distancia que tal vez me ayudarían a olvidarla

_-Pobre iluso de mí_

-.-.-.-..-.-

-¿Cuándo partes?

-Esta misma noche, solo debo pasar por casa de mi abuela a recoger algunas cosas

-¡te vas a Berkeley, amigo!... ¡cómo te envidio!…

Dice que me envidia y no sé por qué

_-me voy obligado por las circunstancias…me voy en pos de encontrar una cura, para ella o para mí…aun no estoy muy seguro…_

-.-.-.-..-

-Cuídala

No necesitaba decirlo, pero el sólo pensamiento de dejarla sola sin nadie que le impidiera hacerse daño era demasiado para mi

-No la dejes sola, Alain…y por favor asegúrate de que salga de ese maldito cuarto de vez en cuando

-lo haré, amigo…pero tú hazme un favor…

Lo miro confundido

-Olvida todo lo ocurrido aquí y vive, André,…por favor vive

-Bueno, yo…

Clavé la mirada al suelo, trataba de articular palabras, pero no coordinaba mi boca con mi mente.

-Adiós, André…y suerte…- repite una vez más, dándome un abrazo para luego darse vuelta y volver al sanatorio

-Adiós, Alain

-.-.-.-.-

Una voz femenina a través de los altoparlantes me indica que debo abordar mi vuelo

Antes de tomar mi maleta y sin atreverme a mirar atrás, temiendo perder lo último de coraje que me queda

-Sé que soy un tonto...sé que no puedes oírme...pero...Adiós, Oscar

-.-.-.-..-

A varios kilómetros, una joven rubia que yace en la cama, con una expresión confusa y dolida a la vez, musita

_-Adiós…yo… te esperaré por siempre_

_-.-..-.-_

**Notas.-**

¡AL FIN!

¡Al fin terminé!

Corto, confuso, deprimente y todo lo que quieran, pero algo es algo

No saben lo frustrante que es tener un montón de textos casi terminados y no poder hacerlo.

Es que mi muso perdió por completo la brújula, y solo me inspira historias deprimentes y hasta ahora me había negado a hacerle caso.

Pero hoy me animé, y publico esto solo para exorcizarlo

Funcionará o no, solo el tiempo lo dirá :P

Como nota aparte: Aprovecho para pedir disculpas a las seguidoras de "sueños que se cumplen", no he olvidado la historia y trataré de actualizarla a la brevedad posible, aunque cuesta retomar el hilo

Gracias a quienes me mandaron mensajes a través de la página y del FB, su apoyo me ayudó muchísimo

Saludos a todos y espero esta vez no perderme por mucho tiempo

Fanny


End file.
